


I'm Not Your Hero (But That Doesn't Mean We're Not One and the Same)

by br0ken_hands



Series: The Vigilante AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: A thick, pale white arm reaches up, pulling the cowl back, and Beau feels her breath catch in her throat.“Yasha,” the woman says, and the rasp in her voice makes Beau’s knees feel weak. “My name is Yasha.”After a mysterious figure once again helps the Mighty Nein vigilantes out of a pinch, Beauregard chases after the fleeing figure, hoping to discover the identity of her saviour.





	I'm Not Your Hero (But That Doesn't Mean We're Not One and the Same)

Beauregard’s feet hit the pavement rhythmically, her ragged breaths and the low hum of neon lights the only sounds in the humid summer’s night. Turning a sharp corner past a row of food carts, Beau stops at the mouth of an alleyway, leaning over hands on her knees, panting.

“Wait, stop running,” She gasps, reaching out a hand towards the tall dark figure standing in the darkness of the alley, back turned to her. “Please, I just want to talk to you.”

There are no streetlights in this alley, the only light source being the moonlight filtering past the tops of the shops on either side and the flickering of neon on the storefronts from behind Beau. Squinting, Beau watches as the hooded figure stops fleeing and turns their head slightly towards her. They don’t speak.

“Who are you?" Beau sputters. "Why do you do… do whatever you do?” Finally catching her breath, she stands tall and steps tentatively towards the hooded figure.

The silence is almost choking, the humidity stifling, the anticipating unbearable.

“My name isn’t important, nor is why I do what I do.”

The voice is deep, dusky, warm. It’s feminine. Maybe. Beau can’t quite tell past her hammering heart. She swallows. 

“At least tell me how I can thank you. You’ve emerged from the shadows and saved me and my team’s ass so many times, and,” she laughs nervously under her breath. “What you just did back there clotheslining the thieves? So badass.”

This time, they turn to face Beau. “There is no need to thank me.”

A soft whine escapes Beau’s lips and she shrugs dramatically, a little frustrated. “Then come fight crime with the rest of us. I mean, even with Caleb’s cat and Jester’s duplicate we’re only at eight and it’s really hard to be the Mighty Nein when there aren’t nine of us…”

There’s a quiet chuckle. “I’m afraid my time is not entirely my own, Beauregard.”

“What do you mean… Wait, how do you know my name? Come on, you're so mysterious, can I at least know yours?”

A thick, pale white arm reaches up, pulling the cowl back, and Beau feels her breath catch in her throat. 

Before her stands a pale woman, hair dark and braided and fading to white, black line stark, running from lip to chin, one eye as blue-green as the waters just off the Menagerie Coast, the other vibrant like the little purple flowers that scattered across the Alfield hills. The woman steps towards her, and for the first time, Beau is very aware of just how much taller this woman is.

“Yasha,” the woman says, and the rasp in her voice makes Beau’s knees feel weak. “My name is Yasha.”

Beau swallows again, but this time her mouth is dry and her voice comes out as a croak. “Yasha,” She clears her throat and repeats, reverently. “Yasha.”

Yasha’s lips turn up into a small smile and she huffs a little. “Cute.”

Beau thinks she’s going to faint.

A clap of thunder roars overhead and Yasha looks up, sighing. “I’m afraid my time here is up.” 

She steps back and pulls the cowl back over her head, making to step back into the shadows.

“Wait!"

The hooded figure pauses, her dark cloak beginning to fade into the darkness. 

"Will I see you again, Yasha?”

If Yasha can hear the desperation in Beau's voice, there's no indication of it, but what she says next is tinged with mirth. “When you need me, I’ll be waiting in the shadows.”

Beau watches in awe as Yasha walks further into the shadows until Beau can't make out the silhouette of the cloak.

“Beau! Beau, you there?”

Fjord’s voice echoes through the streets and she can hear the footfalls of her friends approaching.

“Shit, there you are. We’ve been looking for you everywhere, Beau, where did you go?”

“She’s so cool.” Beau whispers breathlessly, eyes still fixed on the darkness at the end of the alleyway.

“Who’s so cool?” Mollymauk asks, but it’s all white noise to Beau.

Overhead, thunder booms once again and Beau lifts her eyes to the sky and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta-ed. In fact, I caught three or four tense mistakes on my final read-over before posting, so any and all mistakes are mine. Came across this idea like, five minutes before I was supposed to go to bed last night and suffice to say, I spent more time thinking about it than I should have and missed my alarm this morning. This is pretty much just based off of the fact that (our lord and saviour) Yasha is always off doing her own thing and away from tMN, and episode 9's mention of keeping their activity on the downlow, and somehow that became this.  
> This is like, my strange little brainchild and I love it very much.  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
